


Shackled: What's a Little Ransom Between Friends?

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: People make a lot of assumptions about Tony and Peter. Sometimes they aren’t so far off.#whumptober2019 #no.9 #no.27 #shackled #ransom





	Shackled: What's a Little Ransom Between Friends?

The chains rattled around Peter’s wrists as he tried to cross his arms. This was turning into one of the worst days of his life which, of course, was really saying something.

The worst part was that he wasn’t sitting in this dingy basement room as Spider-Man, posed for a counterattack. Today, he was plain old boring Peter Parker which meant he had to sit here twiddling his thumbs until Tony bust down the door to rescue him. 

Peter had been surrounded by people when he’d been snatched. It had all been quite mundane actually. A black car slamming up on the curb, several men in ski masks jumping out to grab him, dragging his unresisting body into the back of the van and throwing a bag over his head.

Now he was the special guest in this lovely barren room with only an old radiator that Peter was chained to for company. The perfect way to spend a Monday evening. 

He couldn’t do anything as the men dragged him into the van without showing a whole crowd just exactly who he was. So he’d let it happen, knowing his only chance to come out the other end of this was to wait for the right moment. 

What he couldn’t figure out is why. Why take Peter Parker? Spider-Man he could understand, but Peter? It didn’t make any sense. Peter Parker’s biggest enemy was a schoolyard bully. 

Just as Peter was trying to decide whether or not he should break the shackles, the door slammed open. Peter shuffled back against the wall with a hiss. A man entered the room, closing the door behind him. The snarl on his lips made the hair on the back of Peter’s neck stand up. 

“So nice of you to join us, Mr. Parker,” the man drawled. As he got closer, Peter could make out ugly yellow stains coloring his front teeth. 

“Didn’t seem to have much of a say in the matter,” Peter said, eyes assessing the man before him. He didn’t appear to have a weapon on him but Peter couldn’t be sure. Still, the man smelled like danger.

Yellow Teeth laughed. “No, I suppose you didn’t. Still, you are the guest of honor.” 

“Why am I here?” Peter demanded, trying to struggle to his feet. The shackles caught on the radiator and he was forced back down. 

An ugly laugh pierced the air. “Like I said boy, you the guest of honor at this little party. We’re hoping your daddy is going show to celebrate. In fact, we’re counting on it.”

Now that threw Peter for a loop. He stared back at the man with his mouth hanging open. “My dad?”

Yellow Teeth shot him a look like he thought the boy before him was stupid. “Don’t lie to me, boy. I know your daddy is Tony Stark.”

Peter’s laughed crackled through the air, surprising even him. “My what?” he gasped.

Yellow Teeth’s smile turned into an ugly grimace. “Your daddy, boy. Don’t you be lying to me. We’ve been keeping an eye on Mr. Stark, waiting to find a weak spot. And then all of a sudden he’s spending all his time with some nobody kid from Queens. You could say that piqued our interest.”

“I’m just an intern!” Peter cut in.

“Boy, you disappear into that grand ole tower of his for days at a time. And the whole world knows Tony Stark isn’t exactly a poster boy for a clean past. Like I said, we’ve been watching you.” 

Peter found himself at a loss for words. He’d been kidnapped because this creep thought he was Tony Stark’s son? If he actually considered it, it did kind of make sense. Why else would Tony take a high school kid under his wing? Peter had never thought about it before but from the outside, he could see why he’d been mistaken for the man’s son. 

The thought scared him. He’d already lost two fathers. 

“It’s not true,” he told the man softly, “but he will come for me. Then you’ll be sorry.”

“Oh, I’m counting on his money coming, that’s for sure. Now just stay put like a good little boy and maybe you’ll get out of all this with your life.” 

Oh, how much Peter wanted to break these shackles right now and shatter all those disgusting yellow teeth. “You’re holding me for ransom?”

Yellow Teeth barked out a laugh. “Your daddy is one of the richest people in the world. Why the hell else would we want you?”

“You’re a moron.”

Peter’s head snapped back from the force of Yellow Teeth’s fist. The man snarled and grabbed Peter’s collar, yanking him forward. The man’s stench hit Peter full in the face and he nearly gagged. 

“Your daddy is going to pay for you, boy. You better pray for that. Otherwise, you and I are going to be spending a lot more personal time together.”

Yellow Teeth shoved Peter back against the radiator and the boy grit his teeth as he slammed against it. 

Spitting at Peter’s feet, Yellow Teeth threw him one more filthy glance before leaving, slamming the door in his wake. 

Peter was left alone in the dark room. _ Please hurry Mr. Stark _ . _ Much more of this and I’m going to have to act, secret identity or not. _

Xx

As it turned out, Peter was worried about nothing. Barely an hour had passed before he heard a colossal crash from elsewhere in the house. A few moments of frantic gunshots followed and then a telling silence. 

With a grin, Peter snapped the shackles from his wrists and they fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. 

The door blew open. No matter how many times Peter saw the Iron Man suit, it would never stop being thoroughly impressive. 

Peter smiling up at the emotionless mask as the suit stood stock still for a moment. Then it opened up and Tony Stark threw himself out, staring down at the boy with wide eyes.

The man stumbled the few steps over to Peter, breathing heavily. They stared at each other. _ Is this the way a father looked at his son? _

“Look at you,” Tony said and Peter could see his bright pupils blown wide. “Here I was getting all worried and you’ve already gotten yourself out.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take the credit,” Peter chirped, bouncing to his feet. He moved too fast and winced as he straightened his back. God, it must be seriously bruised. 

Then his face was being cupped in Tony’s hands and he looked up obediently. 

“Are you ok, Pete?” Tony asked seriously, rubbing a thumb over the red mark on his cheek from Yellow Teeth’s fist.

Peter reached out and gripped the front of Tony’s jacket. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark. Really. I just thought it was better to wait for you since they didn’t know I was Spider-Man.”

“No, you did the right thing,” Tony murmured. “Shit, I’m sorry, kid.” 

“Sorry?” Peter asked. “Sorry for what?”

Tony dropped his hands. His eyes slid away from Peter’s. “These idiots took you because of our relationship. Because they thought, that I’m, you know…” He trailed off.

“My dad?” Peter asked.

A red flush crept up Tony’s neck. “Um yeah. This was my fault, kiddo.”

Peter reached out a finger and stabbed his mentor hard in the chest. Tony squawked in indignation, eyes swinging back to the boy. 

“Don’t apologize for having a relationship with me,” Peter told him sternly. “Yeah, this sucked but Aunt May always says you can’t control what people think about you. She says you only control what you think about yourself.”

Tony stared at his for a prolonged moment for snorting and pulling the boy into his arms, tucking Peter’s head protectively under his chin. “Your aunt’s a smart lady.” 

“Mm-hmm. The smartest.” 

They stood in each other's arms for a silent moment. Peter grinned into Tony’s chest. If Yellow Teeth could see them now, he would certainly think that he had indeed been right. Maybe he kind of was. 

“Come on kiddo,” Tony said, pulling away but keeping a firm grip on Peter’s hand. “Let’s blow this hellhole.” 

Tony led Peter by the hand out of the dingy house. Peter saw several bodies on the ground but didn’t look too long. It made his stomach roll.

Once they made it outside, Peter blinked in the evening light. He couldn’t have been held for more than three hours. Funny, it seemed so much longer than that. 

Peter could tell Tony was watching him anxiously from the corner of his eye. Taking a deep breath, Peter turned to his mentor. “So how much as I worth?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Peter grinned cheekily at him, determinedly ignoring the pain in his back, “I was being held for ransom right? So much am I worth?” 

Tony stared at him incredulously for a moment before barking a laugh. “Pete, I’ve bought more expensive cars.”

“Hey!” Peter cried indignantly as Tony pulled him back into this side with a snicker. “So what you’re saying is I’m a bargain.”

“Sure are kid,” Tony said as he motioned to the approaching car. Peter could already see Happy’s scowl from the front seat. “You sure are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
